It is well known that when cockroaches infest a premises such as a home, restaurant or other place, it is almost impossible to exterminate them completely with conventional methods such as by poisons, because the roaches build up an immunity to the poison, so that different poisons must be used periodically so as to at least keep down the population of these quickly reproducing pest. This situation accordingly is in need of an improvement.